


'Til Death Do Us Part

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Crack, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: Takaba is dead but just can't leave Asami alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to call this fic. I wrote it after the bittersweet One Last Promise, and all I could think was that if Takaba had died first he'd make sure his presence was felt in a very different manner than Asami would have. It's very silly and unrealistic. Written June 2008 for a friend's birthday.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~

It started a week after the funeral.

"Kirishima!!"

Kirishima ran into the office like a bat out of hell. Or into hell. Asami had been unbearable that week. But it was to be expected, considering.

"Asami-sama? What's it is? What's wrong?"

"What are these?!"

The secretary stared at the objects on his palm, unwilling to answer, not wanting to upset his master any more than he already was. "They're... bullets?"

"They're made of candy. Someone put gummy bullets into my spare magazine. Do you know what it will be like to clean that?"

"No? But I will?"

"That's what I like about you, Kirishima. You always get it in one. And find out who did this."

He bowed and left, clutching the bullets and magazine to his chest.

_What the hell? Who would do that at a time like this?_

 

\--

 

Things went back to normal after that. The culprit wasn't found, but nothing more happened.

For about a week.

"Kirishima!!!" Asami's voice yelled through the phone.

Minutes later, the bespectacled secretary was at the apartment door, panting from having run up twenty-four flights of stairs. "Boss!!" Huff. "Yes, boss!?" Puff. "What is it!?"

Asami dragged him into the bedroom. Kirishima wondered if his dreams were about to come true. He was glad he'd checked his underwear for holes that morning. Asami smacked him on the head and pointed at part of his closet. "What is that?"

Kirishima peered into the open drawer. "Underwear.....?" What Asami-sama chose to wear was his own business, though Kirishima had to admit he was a little surprised by the choice. He made a note to pick some up to try them himself.

"Kirishima, those are thongs. With flowers on them. Except for this one with an elephant's trunk. Someone snuck into my apartment. You will find out who and kill him."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

He started to leave, then paused. "Asami-sama..."

"What!"

"Would you like to borrow my underwear?"

Asami just stared at him. Kirishima fidgeted.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Have my tailor deliver some immediately."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

 

\--

 

After that, strange things started happening more frequently. The limo was painted fluorescent orange, Suoh's hair dyed to match. Asami's business cards suddenly had clowns and balloons on them. His breakfast one morning kept changing into Fruit Loops no matter how many times he sent it back.

No one could figure out how it was happening. Despite all the technology at their disposal, no one was caught. Security's morale was at an all-time low.

Kirishima and Suoh went to a nearby bar to get drunk. They normally went to one of Asami's because the booze was free, but the last time they drank there all the liquor turned into strawberry milk. Suoh still vomited at the thought. He swallowed, resisted the urge.

"But did you notice, Kirishima?"

"Notice what?"

"Since this started, he hasn't been so sad."

They both sat and stared at their amber drinks. 

They both looked up at each other at the same time.

"You don't think..."

"It couldn't be..."

Their drinks turned pink.

 

\--

 

They called in a hotshot young monk from a nearby temple. The whole office waited as he walked from room to room, and finally stopped in Asami's office. He blinked a bit at the avocado-green shag carpeting, but then stood and concentrated. A small smile came over his face and he turned to Asami.

"You lost a loved one recently."

"I wouldn't call him..." A hundred pairs of glaring eyes turned toward him. "Well, yes, I lost someone... special."

"It appears that, for some reason, he has decided to stay here instead of continuing on. I feel a great deal of love. And stubbornness. However, if you wish, I can force his spirit forward so you won't be troubled anymore."

Asami walked to the window and stood there, stiff-backed, silent, unmoving for several minutes.

Kirishima finally ventured, "Asami-sama? This seems the best thing for everyone, don't you think?"

Asami didn't turn back around. But he spoke, and his voice was rough. "Kirishima, you should know by now that I don't give a damn about what's best for everyone, only for me. Leave."

"Asami-sama?"

"I'm not in the habit of repeating myself. All of you, leave my office. Pay the monk. We're done with his services."

Kirishima only hoped that his boss hadn't gone off the deep end. He thought about having the monk secretly finish the job. That was, until his desk reached out and kicked him.

 

\--

 

Asami continued to stare at the city outside his window. He wasn't really seeing it. He was seeing a familiar face in his mind, the way he'd last seen it, two weeks before the motorcycle accident. They'd parted the same way as usual, Asami making a teasing remark and Akihito darting off angrily through the crowds. He'd laughed at the time.

It hadn't been so funny two weeks later.

His teeth ground together as a lump formed in his throat. His emotions were forced back down. He took a deep breath and spoke softly, feeling a little foolish. "So, you couldn't leave me?"

The scent of roses hit his nose. He looked down in astonishment to see the floor now carpeted with red petals.

He wasn't one to share emotions with people. He didn't even like to allow them into his life. But this one time, speaking to this one spirit, he thought it might be alright. He just didn't seem to be able to force the words out.

The glass in front of him was clouding with his quick, shallow breaths as he tried to speak. But his breath stopped altogether as words began forming in the condensation.

_It's alright. I love you too._

His hand shook slightly as it rose to touch the glass, tracing the word love. He breathed on the glass, wanting more.

_But I don't want you to get too cocky._

Five hundred ping pong balls dropped from the ceiling.

He couldn't help it, he started laughing, even as he blinked away some moisture in his eyes.

Maybe wasn't the best of situations, but the empty ache within him receded a little. His world was no longer upside down, just tilted a bit sideways, but he was good at adjusting to change. And maybe, just maybe, there was something he could do with this.

He was damned however, if he was going to clean up the ping pong balls.

"Kirishima!!!!"

His assistant ran in and with dropped jaw took in the state of the room. Asami didn't say anything. He paid Kirishima so he didn't have to. 

There was a lone rosebud lying on his desk, and he picked it up and considered it, twirling the stem between his fingers. Decision made, it went into his pocket; his hand stayed with it caressing the petals. For the first time in weeks his eyes held their old determination, and the hint of a smile played about his lips as he strolled from the office without another word. 

An astonished Kirishima watched him leave, then with a sigh more relief than frustration, shrugged his shoulders and started picking up balls. 

 

~end~


End file.
